Andy Botwin
Andy' redirects here, for the actor who plays Dean Hodes, see Andy Milder Andrew "Andy" Botwin came to the show to give a helping hand to a family initially in distress after the tragic death of Nancy's husband Judah. After a while, he becomes a regular "joe" in the family partaking in all the nonsense the family gets themselves into. Don't let the high jinx confuse you. Andy's very smart and, you may be surprised on what he does in the show! Character History Season 1 Andy Botwin first appears in "Fashion Of The Christ", when the family is awoken by a fire alarm and come downstairs to him in the kitchen cooking. Andy is old friends with Conrad, and on a visit to get some pot, is made aware of Nancy's business. He encourages her to open her bakery "cover business," but has the wrong impression as to what his part will be, and Nancy shuts him out. He attempts to start his own business, but immediately after picking up an ounce of weed, he's busted by a bike cop and is court ordered to attend NA. He receives a letter from the government with orders to report for deployment to Iraq, and begins searching for ways to avoid going to war. He decides to attend school to be a rabbi and works to get the head of the local hebrew school to take him seriously. He successful completes a Torah that impresses her and is accepted to the school on a trial basis. Season 2 Andy continues rabbi school while also assisting with the grow house. After the Armenians are busted, Doug finds a dog in the neighborhood and brings him inside the grow house. Andy is eating a sandwich and drops coleslaw on his foot, causing the dog to attack his foot and eat two of his toes. With two missing toes, Andy has a less life altering reason not to go to Iraq, so he quits Rabbi school, and incurs the wrath of the administrator who accepted him into the school. Soon after, his former girlfriend, Kat Wheeler, shows up from Alaska, asking for him to sign a waiver for a book she wrote about their former exploits. Kat is a kleptomaniac and a bit crazy, and Andy does his best to get rid of her, despite her attempts to "save" him. When Kat takes off with Shane in Andy's van, he teams up with a bounty hunter to find them. Season 3 Andy continues the search for Shane, finding the van on the side of the road. While gassing the van up, he receives a call from the police telling him they've found Shane. He's relieved, but draws suspicion from customers at the gas station since he's driving the van featured in the Amber Alert. Soon after, Andy goes to check in with the military where he is informed that his toes aren't an excuse to get out of duty. He's promised a desk job, and gladly goes since he'll be stateside. While at boot camp he and his "buddy" are sent to the desert where, while lighting each other's farts, a drone kills his friend. Andy flees to Doug, and hides until he is found by the military who request the phone back and honorably discharge Andy from active service. He then gets a job preparing food for porn stars when they shoot near Agrestic. He gets a part in a new movie called Foot Fuckers ''as a package delivery man, a waiter in Vegas and a Mexican gardener. He subsequently leaves before the movie is finished. He continued to meet strange women and go about his life normally. He is shocked when the house in Agrestic burns down and decides to go to Ren Mar with the rest of the family. Season 4 Andy joins the family when they go to Ren Mar and camp out at his grandmother's house. While there, he's reunited with his father, Lenny, who holds Judah in high regard and considers Andy a thief and a loser. After his grandmother dies, Lenny takes off and "sells" the house to the family. After Nancy inadvertantly leaves him in the desert in Mexico, he teams up with a group of Mexicans being smuggled into the U.S. and learns about the dangers illegal immigrants face. This, and a scene he and Doug witness on the beach involving a woman named Maria, make them decide to start a humane coyote business, valuing humans rather than money. The first run goes off without a hitch, although they do forget to collect their money. He continues to coyote more people into the country, earning the name El Andy and the loyalty of the people he's helped. They are eventually busted by Doug's minuteman supervisor, but he lets all but one of them go. Season 5 Andy realizes he's in love with Nancy and asks her to run away with him, asking her to write Esteban a note. She instead writes Andy a note, moving herself and Shane into Esteban's home. After Nancy chooses Esteban over him, Andy sinks into a deep depression, spending the money he got from Judah's savings account to purchase over $180,000 in video games and dive bar-style decorating, including a car that may or may not have been one of 17 used as The General Lee. After Nancy and Esteban get engaged, Andy gets back in contact with Nancy, and assists her when she fears Esteban wants their son born in his personal birthing room without a birth certificate. They are able to convince Dr. Audra Kitson to have Nancy induced in an American hospital. After the birth, Nancy puts Andy's name as the father on the birth certificate. Unhappy at first, he agrees to raise the child as his, insisting that he be raised Jewish. He begins dating Audra, who, at first, is uninterested in Andy's childishness, but agrees to go out with him again. On their date, abortion protesters come to her house to harrass her, and Andy offers to let her stay with him until she finds a new place. One night, the protestor breaks into Andy's house and takes Audra hostage, and Andy flees. Soon after, Nancy comes to the house hoping to get the keys to Andy's new minivan so she can flee RenMar, and she helps Andy and Audra subdue the protestor. Audra breaks up with Andy because of his loyalty to Nancy, and he takes off, forfeiting any chance he had for a future with Audra. Season 6 Andy Joins the Botwins after being dumped by Audra. The group abandons their plan to leave the country, and Andy suggest they get new id's, and they settle on the last name Newman, and begin their stay in Seattle. Andy decides to take the name Randy. Randy Newman ends up working in a hotel as a dishwasher although he keeps egging the head chef on to make him a sous chef by placing dishes that he made around the kitchen. After events at the hotel turn sour they come across a hick "Off the Map" trailer park. Here Randy takes on the role (not roll) of Randy the Preacher. After Nancy sleeps with a local married man, they are run out of the trailer park. They then head to Nancy's old neighborhood in Dearborn, MI where they stay with Nancy's old teacher/lover, Mr. Schiff. This is where Andy really forces the idea of going to Copenhagen in a now or never moment which in the result is now as they scavenge money for plane tickets and passports. As the Botwins arrive at the airport they are forced to give up Nancy and Stevie and Andy takes Silas and Shane while Mr. Schiff is arrested for stealing money from the post office. Season 7 Andy has been living in Copenhagen for 3 years as a tour guide with Doug. He invents the ''Copenhagen Wheel, an electric bike wheel that helps bikers when they run out of energy. When Shane finds out that Nancy was released from prison, they all travel to New York to visit her in the halfway house. Later Andy opens up a bike shop for the Copenhagen Wheel with money Shane lends him. Andy wants to run a legitimate bike business, but everyone else just uses it as a cover-up business and runs the drug operation in the back of the store. At the end of the season when Jill is insisting on getting custody over Stevie, Andy helps make a compromise which involves Jill's and Nancy's family living together in Connecticut. Trivia * Andy is missing his second and third toes on his left foot. They were bitten off and eaten by an Armenian Drug Cartel's dog in the seventh Episode of the Second Season called "Must Find Toes." * Andy was once in Colorado, trying to impress a "lady-friend" and while drunk on Jagermaster signed up for The Army Reserves. * Andy has once been involved in or owned an Ostrich Farm. * Andy knows what jellyfish and icecream are in Hebrew. * Andy claims that slightly defected girls are the way to go; claiming he once slept with a girl that had a "baby arm." * Andy is extremely hostile towards George W. Bush. * He believes that "cash equals ass." * Kat Wheeler. * He believes Nancy destroys everything she touches. * When Nancy announces that she killed Peter, Andy says that everyone knew that the story she told them was a lie and that everyone had a theory on how she killed him. Andy guessed poison while Silas thought she smothered him in his sleep, Shane had a strange theory about a samurai. Category:Dealers